College and the Rebels
by Soethe
Summary: Gin and Rangiku started off together, until Gin started hanging out with a group of gangsters who didn’t approve of their relationship, and managed to break them up in one of the worst ways ever. Years later, he finds her... Full Summary Inside! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I have not been given the permission to own Bleach. (but I own this plot.)**

**A/N: **Hiii all! I'm finally posting again after like... Forever!! Sorry for not being active... I doubt I will be active after this post as well.. but I'll post the first chapter soon if the prologue starts out well I finally got the idea of how to write the Gin and Rangiku in college fic I've been ACHING to write after ages… haha (thank starxdestiny)

We'll both (starxdestiny and I) be working on this story, so I hope it'll turn out well, seeing my Yachiru fic turned out better than I expected. This story may not be that great now, but I promise it WILL get better! The Prologue has nothing to do with school or college so, college fic lovers, wait a little longer will ya xD (since it starts next chapter)

please, Enjoy!  
**  
Full Summary: **Gin and Rangiku started off together, until Gin started hanging out with a group of gangsters who didn't approve of their relationship, and managed to break them up in one of the worst ways ever. Years later, he finds her again, still with the gang and known for his bad reputation, to his dismay, she was with another man, and could not remember him clearly.

Will Rangiku regain her memories that she had sealed away, and will Gin change for the better?

* * *

**Prologue**

The girl stepped into the modest apartment. She had moved in here ever since she had gotten into a fight with her parents.

"Gin?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you keep hanging out with them..?"

"Who?"

"Gin, you know who I'm referring to…"

"Saa…"

She frowned. "That's not a proper answer!"

"Why d'ya want ta know?"

"Because we shouldn't hide things from each other!"

"Oh?" he said, chuckling as he shoved a sandwich into his bag and zipped it. "I don't remember anythin' like tha' Ran-chan."

"GIN! Tell me! They're gangsters with one of the worst reputations you know?!"

"I'm well aware o' tha'."

The boy walked towards the door, opening it

"Wait!" she yelled, catching his arm.

Gin stopped, his grin wide on his face. His silver hair hung loose to the side.

"Where are you going? Why don't you talk to me much anymore?" the desperation in her voice was apparent.

His smile stayed put, saying nothing.

"Where has your love for me gone? Do you… do you not …love me anymore?"

The famous grin of his faltered for a second, he turned around as he felt the wave of sadness rush through her. He bent down and pulled her tightly against his chest, almost hesitating to do so.

"Ran-chan.. I love ya. Haven't I said so b'fore?" His grin back on his face.

She melted instantly in his arms, and her grip on his arm loosened letting him release her and turn around, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out the door, not turning back once.

She daren't say goodbye. She never attempted to do so, afraid that he wouldn't come back one day, seeing he always left her without a word and returning eventually. Even so, she was always worried and scared.

'Why…? Why do I feel so powerless against him? Just where are you going… Gin?'

_&333&_

She waited patiently for Gin that evening, finishing off her schoolwork and trying to correct Gin's terrible essay. It was already seven, and he hadn't returned.

The dinner was set out on the table, as she got up, about to put it back in the fridge when the door bell rang. She ran towards the door immediately.

"Gin?" there was no reply.

"Do you not have your key?"

She sighed, debating on whether to open the door or not to. Her hand eventually made it's way to the door knob, turning it clockwise. The lock clicked and she swung the door open, finding Gin's entire gang standing in front of her.

The leader, a woman with long black hair bandaged in several ways and huge assets, almost spilling out of her pitch black attire which consisted of a black cloak and a set of revealing clothes underneath grinned down at her.

"Yo, Miss Matsumoto Rangiku-chan. I believe we've come fer you."

Her eyes widened the size of saucers, as she tried to slam the door shut, only to find it slammed back open at great speed by a tanned woman with blonde hair, who merely needed to use much energy.

"Domo, Halibel."

Halibel nodded back in response, her eyes held little emotion and her mouth couldn't be seen, as it was covered by her tall black collar.

"Grimmjow!" The leader barked "tie her up! She'll sell at a good price!"

"Tsche." A blue haired tough looking guy walked towards the strawberry blonde, who backed away, seeing the rope in his hand.

"G-gin…" she pleaded.

"Hora Hora! Woman," He grinned, "Yer prince ain't here to save you!"

"Grimmjow."

The stern voice belonging to the leader interrupted him. Scowling he turned towards her opening his mouth and said,

"Eh? What now, Kuukaku?"

"Might as well finish her off. We can't have that Ichimaru Gin not workin' for us. As long as shes alive, ah… he won't do anything. Kill her Halibel, won't you?"

Grimmjow sighed, wound his rope up, and lashed it against Rangiku, hitting her to the ground, before standing back at his position.

"Dagger, Ganju."

"H-hai!! Nee-chan!" and handed the dagger to his sister Kuukaku, with both hands.

She looked at Ganju, clearly amused.

"Don't give it to me Baka! To Halibel!"

He scampered towards the dark skinned woman, handing her the dagger. Before Halibel could take a single step, a flash of black and silver tackled her down, pinning her to the ground and knocking her out swiftly.

"….g-gin..?.." she breathed.

"What are you doing here? Gin?" growled Kuukaku in a threatening tone.

"Yare yare, Kuukaku, don't ya lay a finger on her." His smile evident on his face.

Kuukaku replied with how they had discussed this and did not approve of their relationship. Her excuse was that him being her best fighter had to concentrate. Gin, eyed Kuukaku warily as he ordered Rangiku out the back door, and not to come back.

She didn't do as told, and just whispered his name in shock. Gin started getting frustrated as he raised his voice. "GET OUT NOW! RUN AWAY!!"

"Just who said I'd let her escape?"

"No one in particular, Boss." He responded.

Kuukaku smirked and drew out her dagger. "I claim this fight. The rest, go get her."

"I said, you won't, lay a finger ON HER!! GET OUT THIS INSTANT RANGIKU AND DON'T COME BACK!!" He shouted, turning towards her, eyelids flashing open, revealing emerald green eyes.

This time, she obeyed without question as Gin held them off, grabbing her stuff and rushed out the back door, tears streaming down her face.

Never in her life had Gin used this tone with her, nor had he shown emotion in his eyes which was filled with sadness and worry.

She continued running, ignoring everything she saw or heard, including the cries of pain from Gin. She finally came to a halt, in a remote park quite far away, and buried her face in her hands.

Gin had protected her, and risked his life for her, but she told herself that it was his fault. That he had chosen the gang over her, and that this was the only way she could overcome the pain and sorrowness.

"I pray for your safety, Gin… Sayonara." _(sayonara: goodbye; farewell)_

She uttered a goodbye to him for the first time in her life, and with that, pushed all the memories that included him to the back of her mind, sealing them over the years.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm awfully sorry again for the super late post haha. I hope you liked it! I have to admit it was pretty hard to write, since squeezing all this information into a small paragraph is impossible.. well to me its impossible xD. I thought it kinda had too much dialogue or something. I'l try my best to improve!  
A College chapter will be up next, with Rangiku and perhaps the worst person she could ever be paired with!

Please review (and post suggestions if you have any) if you liked it, it'll certaintly give me more motivation to continue writing! If this one goes sucessfully, I'll post the second chapter up!! If not, you'll have to wait till I come back from being on Hiatus! evil ;)


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I have not been given the permission to own Bleach. (but I own this plot.)**

**A/N:** Sometimes I even wonder why I paired Rangiku and ehem ehem and the terrible 'HIM' (I don't mean Gin.) together, oh yeah, maybe for a later plot or something… _(in fact, it is for a later plot, and it's the best selection out of the rest of the guys from bleach)_ anyway, this was uh kinda messy, since I almost kept my attention on Nanao or something. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: The Beginning**  


* * *

RIIIIIIINGGGG!!

Rangiku stretched and slammed the alarm clock off. She groaned and stood up, changing into her school clothes. After getting ready, she shoved a melon bun into her mouth, flipping her phone open and dialing a number.

It was nearing the end of June, the end of her school year. Their exams were finally over, they were now waiting anxiously for their reports and it was party week after this one.

"Hello?"

"Aushen? Arr shoo pishing ee urp?" (Aizen? Are you picking me up?)

"mhm. Be down in 5!"

"Mmkay! Hankya!!" (Okay! Thankyou!) she replied, finishing the last of her melon bun.

Slamming the phone shut and grabbing her rather large handbag, she walked out of her apartment.

"Good morning, my neko-chan." Aizen greeted smoothly.

"Mornin' Aizen" she smiled as she plopped down next to her boyfriend on the passenger seat.

"It's Sousuke, not Aizen" he remarked.

"Hmm? I prefer Aizen though! It has more… uhmm.. style? Yeah! Style!"

"Style?" he scowled.

"Yep! Why not?"

".. whatever.. let's go" and they headed off to school.

&33&

"Thanks, hun!"

"No problem, anything for my neko-chan." Aizen pecked her on the cheek as she got out of the car.

"eww," Rangiku wrinkled her nose playfully with a smile and walked towards the female lockers.

"Hey, Rangiku."

"Nanao!" She cried, running towards her friend. "You're so early!"

"That is because I stay in the dorms, unlike _some_ rich girl who has her own apartment." Nanao stated, pushing her glasses up.

"What's first lesson?"

"Homeroom, as usual. Remember your timetable, Ran, it's as simple as cake."

"Oh…but the exam timetable kinda changed everything.. so yeah" Rangiku took off her shoes and put them into her shoe locker.

"Yeah I'm sure glad the exams are over"

"Confident much Nanao?"

"You could say so."replied Nanao, tapping her foot on the ground.

As she waited for her best friend Matsumoto Rangiku dilly dallying and taking her own sweet time to get all her books, she sighed impatiently at the strange silence and decided to start up a conversation.

Well she couldn't think of one at the moment.. which was a pity, but soon an image of her weird homeroom teacher just popped into her mind.

"Kyouraku sensei just keeps on getting on my nerves," Nanao commented, rubbing her temples.

Rangiku chuckled. "You're his favourite! That's why!"

"I wish I wasn't."

They hurried to class and slid the door open. Nanao trying her best to hide behind Rangiku.

"Ahhh! My Nanao-chan! The fact that I didn't see you much during exam weeks made me miss you so much!! " Kyouraku said, placing both his hands on her shoulders, scaring her from behind.

Nanao jumped and her vein popped as Rangiku let the giggle escape her lips.

A dark cloud loomed over her head as she turned around to face Kyouraku, taking her fan out from her pocket.

"Kyouraku sensei…. " she started, her voice dripping with venom as she smacked his hands away using her unbreakable fan (created by her chemistry teacher, Urahara Kisuke, specially made for this purpose) from her shoulders.

"What do you mean by **MY **Nanao-chan?

"Ahhhh my Nanao-chan is so mean!

Nanao sighed, and walked away from Kyouraku, taking her seat in the front row next to Matsumoto who was beside Aizen. She was appointed the front seat so Kyouraku could ogle her as he wished.

The morning bell rung to signify the start of class as Kyouraku straightened up his pink flowery Hawaiian shirt and sat down on the chair.

Reaching from behind he took a straw hat out of nowhere and placed it on top of his head, lowering it so his eyes could barely be seen.

"Ise Nanao-chan" he called, with a hand rested atop his straw hat. "Please come to the front desk to make any announcements as vice representative of this class."

"I refuse, Kyouraku sensei..." she said coldly, and walked up to his desk, slamming the announcement book in front of him. "This, is _your_ job. I believe."

Giggles and whispering could be heard around the class as Kyouraku read out the daily agenda lazily.

As class ended, an irritated Ise Nanao stormed out of the classroom only to hear a joyful

"Bye-bye!! Nanao chan!!" from a waving Kyouraku.

Rangiku caught up with her, gushing about how wonderful Aizen was. That continued until Nanao's vein busted.

"I don't see what you see in him, in my opinion he's an arrogant jerk. I'm only putting up with this for your sake."

"Demoooo he's just so sweet like that! Don't diss him Nanao! I'm so lucky to have someone like him care for me."

Nanao changed the topic subtly.

"Keep your guard up, rumour says that the gangsters are back at school. It's dangerous to wander round by yourself…"

She opened the door swiftly, only to be greeted by the furious screams of Kurotsuchi Mayuri-sensei at his assistant Nemu's incompetence.

Rangiku smiled and continued her journey towards her second class. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she heard the sound of shattering glass and howls of maniacal laughter.

She stopped abruptly, fearing Nanao's warning as a group of darkly clad teenagers appeared and brushed past her as if she were invisible. All, but one.

He paused for a split second, giving her a fleeting look, before regaining his posture and walking briskly after his companions.

A glimpse of silver.

Matsumoto stood frozen on the spot.

He looked all too familiar…

* * *

**Next chapter's preview:  
**  
_Tell him._

"So how was school today?" he asked.

"Fine…" she mumbled.  
_  
TELL HIM NOW GODAMMIT!_

"A-Apparently the rebels were in school today- weird huh?" she managed to blurt out. It was all that she could bring herself to tell him.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Woo! I'm leaving it there at a cliffhanger! Well not really, seeing you guys probably know who it is. I hope it wasn't terrible! (oh theres yachiru next chapter)

Okay! I hoped you liked it! –prays it wasn't bad-!! Please tell me what you think, and any suggestions will be accepted as well.. since reviews make this author's day better, so please **REVIEW!! **


	3. Calculus, Candy and Rebels

**Disclaimer: I have not been given the permission to own Bleach (But I own this plot)**

**A/N: **Hellow. Sorry for the late update. I know that people hate the fact that Rangiku's paired up with Aizen. But Oh well, Aizen's got a role in this story that has to evolve from this relationship.

**Chapter Two: Calculus, Candy & Rebels**

* * *

'Ughhh I can't eat this stuff!" Rangiku murmured as she fiddled with her spaghetti.

"Ne, Neko-chan, what's wrong?" asked Aizen as he wound his arms around a dazed Rangiku.

"Hmm? Nothing..." She couldn't get that man out of her mind.

_'Who was he? How dare he? _To think that one look could break through the careful defenses she had fought so hard to put up, trying to remind her of some distant and painful past she had long forgotten.

"Aww c'mon! I know you better than that!"

"_Do_ you?" she snapped.

Aizen was thoughtful for a moment. "Of course…"

Rangiku sighed "I'll see you after school hun."

Walking off to dump her untouched lunch, she found herself wondering where _they_ were…

&33&

"Okay class! Today we'll be delving deep into the world of Calculus!" Zaraki Kenpachi, the Maths teacher was nothing short of enthusiasm.

"Now one of the most famous contributors to Calculus was Sir Isaac Newton! Without him, the world wouldn't have such great and complicated weapons!! Since maths is used in everything that's created! RIGHT CLASS?" he exclaimed as he projected a giant portrait onto the blackboard.

"Of course, we 11th class learners know better than to work before play! Today, we shall be using him for SWORD-THROWING PRACTICE!! WoOOHOOoOOOOHOOO" he cackled.

"Z-Za-Zaraki-sensei! Y-YOUR ASSISTANT YACHIRU'S ON A WILD RAMPAGE!" A desperate Aramaki Makizou ran in and broke down into tears.

"SHE-SHE'S AFTER THE C-CA-CANDY!!" he sniveled.

Everyone gasped in surprise.

Rangiku sweat dropped. When would they realize the regularity of this event?

As soon as Zaraki-sensei was out of the room, the whole class erupted into an uproar. No wonder they never learned anything in maths…

Rangiku turned to her neighbour Hitsugaya Toshiro, who was sitting stiffly with a scowl on his face.

"HEYYYY! SHIROO!"

"It's Hitsugaya to you."

"Demo Shir-"

"Matsumoto!" he raised his voice a fraction and shot her a warning glare.

"Ehhhh… sou ka… how 'bout Toshiro?"

The boy's vein popped. "It's Hitsugaya."

"But… you let _Karin_ call you Toshiro! Why's that?" Rangiku smirked, he wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

"Ka-Karin? W-Why, Karin's different!-" Hitsugaya spluttered, blushing furiously.

"Ah sou…." Rangiku smiled smugly, deciding to let him off the hook for once. "So what about Hinamori Momo? She seems like a nice girl!"

The boy relaxed a little. "Hinamori? She's just a childhood friend.. And besides…she's already infatuated with someone-"

"Oh really? Who?"

"You mean-" he eyed her suspiciously, "you mean you _don't_ _know_?"

"No… am I supposed to know?" Rangiku stared back blankly.

Hitsugaya seemed suddenly uneasy again. _'I can't tell her… She'd go after bed-wetter Momo for thinking she was trying to steal Aizen…'_ he thought.

"Well….."

Before he got a chance to answer, Zaraki-sensei appeared in the doorway, with Yachiru sitting on his shoulders.

"Okay class, I hope you've all familiarized yourselves with Sir Isaac Newton! Class dismissed." He said gruffly.

"JA NEH!" Yachiru smiled sweetly. "Okay Ken-chan! Let's go to the candy-shop noww! CANDY-SHOP CANDY-SHOP CAAAANDYYY-SHOPPPPP!!"

Suddenly, the door down the hall burst open, and Kuchiki Byakuya stepped out gracefully.

"Kenpachi-"

"BYA-KUNN!!" squealed Yachiru.

Byakuya merely glanced at her and spoke, "Kenpachi, I believe you know that classes have not ended yet. I have a test going on next door and you are disrupting it badly. Lowering your voices would be much appreciated."

"Ne! Bya-kun! You know, me and Ken-chan are going to the can-mmmmmmmm" Yachiru chewed contentedly at the manju bun that Byakuya had stuffed into her mouth.

He then turned on his heels and walked back into his classroom, a shadow of a smile playing on his lips.

"Ja, Shiro-chan!" waved Rangiku as the students filed out of the classroom.

The boy walked off sulkily. "It's Hitsugaya.." he muttered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

Rangiku's lips tugged into a smile, watching his tiny figure disappear round the corner.

&33&

She'd decided to tell him. After all, they shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other… right?

She'd tell Aizen everything- from her encounter with the gangsters to the reason behind her weird behavior that afternoon.

"You feelin' better Neko-chan?" Aizen appeared next to her.

Rangiku forced a grin. "I'm fine! Really!"

_Tell him._

"So how was school today?" he asked.

"Fine…" she mumbled.

_TELL HIM NOW GODAMMIT!_

"A-Apparently the rebels were in school today- weird huh?" she managed to blurt out. It was all that she could bring herself to tell him.

Aizen let out a nervous laugh. "Hah! Th-that's ridiculous...! Whoever gave you that idea?"

Footsteps could be heard in the distance, and Aizen's eyes darted around suspiciously.

"Uhh.. um.. I have to go. T-take care, neko-chan!"

"But Aizen! Aren't you driv-" But he'd already disappeared. Rangiku shook her head and sighed.

"Yo! Matsumoto!" someone called.

"Oh! It was just you Ikkaku... mind if I hitch a ride?"

"Sure…if you won't mind having Zaraki-Sensei, Yachiru and Yumichika tagging along with us… did your boyfriend dump you?" Ikkaku joked.

Rangiku punched him lightly. "Shut up." she laughed.

* * *

**Next chapter's preview:**

"Well, if you don't put those away, I'll have to call security and send you out."

"Why you! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Shuuhei sprang up fiercely. "Call SECURITY? YOU JUST WAIT TILL-"

"Shuuhei."

* * *

**A/N:**

I hoped you liked it!! I'll update as soon as possible, (when I feel like it that is) :P If not, PM me and shout at me for not updating haha.  
Make both of us authors happy and **REVIEW!!**

_Reasons for reviewing:  
1. They make us more motivated to write.  
2. They brighten up our day so we update faster.  
3. We think of better ideas and is more willing to improve our writing as much as possible._

Have a nice day, smile!!


	4. No Smoking in Class and Football

**Disclaimer: I still don't have the permission to own Bleach, but I own this plot. :)**

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed! It really made me happy Today.. is the day the long awaited chapter 3 comes out. Sorry to keep you waiting... So... I have to say it is pretty long this time, anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Moshi-moshi?"

"Neko-chan-"

"AIZEN! Where'd you go off to yesterday? I tried calling in the evening but you weren't home…"

"Sorry about that. I had to run some errands for my father."

"Ah sou ka! Well I'll see you in half an hour- don't be late!"

"Yeah… about that…"

"What.. are you not picking me up today?"

"Well you see, I have this thesis paper I have to finish and I won't be at school till the afternoon."

"…oh"

"Relax! I'll drive you home after school and we'll do something special kay?"

"Okay! I-I'll see you at school then. Ja!"

&33&

For once, Matsumoto Rangiku walked to school. And for once, she was an hour too early.

As she wandered aimlessly around the school grounds, thoughts of the gangsters drifted into her mind.

She had no idea why it bothered her so much… the fact that they were in school again. She wasn't frightened. It was more like… a dangerous fascination.

She would hide whenever the gangsters came down the halls, and yet she found herself gazing wistfully after them as soon as they'd passed. She'd avoided them during the lunch periods, but thoughts of the silver-haired rebel would cloud her thoughts as she ate.

She hated it.

It was a stupid thing… to join a gang…

From the distance, she heard the school bells ring, and she headed swiftly to the shoe lockers.

&33&

"Whoa. Hell has officially frozen over!" Nanao exclaimed as they walked to homeroom. "I can't believe you actually came early!"

"Hehehh… Walking to school does have it's benefits- I didn't even have to wait for the Aizen bus!"

Nanao grinned. "Jerk too lazy to get out of bed?"

"He has…a project."

"Yeah yeah that's what they ALL say."

Rangiku just smiled. She wouldn't doubt her boyfriend.

"Oh my god I can't believe it's the end of the term already!" sighed Rangiku, fiddling with her collar.

"Yeah. The last 3 days of study and work before party week." replied Nanao "We may not be in the same class next year... you know. But I know I'm definitely going to have Kyoraku-sensei for homeroom teacher again."

"Oh wow? How did you know that?"

"Well its obvious," Nanao said, pushing her glasses up her nose, "He'll... probably.. demand it from the Headmaster. And I doubt the headmaster would say no. Afterall Kyouraku-sensei's one of the head's favourite."

"All for you? And just... my god Nanao! Tell me, how did you even know all this information?"

"I bet you a hundred dollars if I'm right. And, I told you several times already. I have my own sources."

"…Oh crap. I forgot something. You go on ahead Rangiku – enjoy your first early attendance to homeroom!" yelled Nanao as she printed back towards the shoe lockers.

&33&

"Na-na-o-chan! " hollered Kyouraku as Nanao tried, unsuccessfully, to sneak into the room unnoticed. "Ohhhhh!! I thought you were ill and oh I was gonna miss class just to visit you and and-"

"Drop it sensei -You're in my way."

A strange, unfamiliar aura filled the room, and the class turned silent.

Rangiku looked up from her seat, startled at the sudden stillness.

Oh shit.

Two figures stood in the doorway, sullen and resentful.

"Nice of you to finally join us- Hisagi...-kun, Halibel. " Kyouraku voice was grim as he loosened his grip and eyed the two gang members cautiously.

Nanao turned around and winced as the newcomers shoved her violently out of the way and sat down near the back of the room.

Rangiku watched them suspiciously. Hisagi and Halibel huh? They didn't seem to belong here at all. For one, they both wore black from top to bottom.

The one called Hisagi had pitch black hair with a tattoo to the side of his face. A long strip bandage ran from the bridge of his nose across his scarred countenance.

The blonde woman sat across him. She had long straight hair that ran down the small of her back and was dressed strangely. Despite not having uttered a single word since they'd entered, she had a certain dignity about her, as if she had every right to do what she wanted.

"Very well, let us begin. Ise Nanao, please come forth with today's agenda-"

Hisagi brought out a pack of cigarettes and flicked it open.

Kyouraku turned to him disapprovingly. "Hisagi-kun, please refrain from doing that during class.."

Hisagi snorted, unamused. "Oh yeah? like who's gonna stop me?!"

"Well, if you don't put those away, I'll have to call security and send you out."

"Why you! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Shuuhei sprang up fiercely. "Call SECURITY? YOU JUST WAIT TILL-"

"Shuuhei." Halibel spoke up for the first time. Foolish boy. Kuukaku's orders were clear - get in, get out. There would be no fuss, no commotion involved in this mission.

Hisagi dutifully obeyed. He settled back into his seat stiffly, still glowering at Kyouraku.

"Ahem. Nanao-chan, the agenda please…?"

&33&

"Ouch!" Rangiku winced

"Oy!! Matsumoto! Stop slacking off! If you want to get good grades for sports then pay attention! Stop daydreaming will you?" an irritated Hitsugaya Toshiro hollered, retrieving the ball he kicked at her.

"Oh..! sorry taicho football master!!" she grinned sheepishly.

She had forced THE Hitsugaya Toshiro to train her in football personally since she always sucked at it and couldn't play when Aizen wanted her to.

So everyday during the one hour long break they had after 5th period. She'd practice and learn football with Hitsugaya. Well of course everyone would think why the hell the Hitsugaya Toshiro would accept it.

That was because he'd get unnecessary advice from the busty Rangiku about how to deal with Karin, and the fact that she'd promise not to say a word about it in exchange for tutoring her football.

Unfortunately Matsumoto Rangiku was too busy thinking of what special thing Aizen'd do for her after school. To top that off, she just could not wait to see him during lunch.

"Uhmm... Shiro-chan?"

"It's Hitsugaya to you!"

"Ne?" she said, ignoring his comment. "Don't you... well... miss Karin when you don't see her much?"

"Drop it! Matsumoto! I don't like her!" his vein popped.

"But you let her call you shorty and.. Toshiro! By the way... I'm serious Hitsugaya..!"

Toshiro took one look at her and sighed.

Running a hand through his white head, he replied "I don't like her or anything but..if you mean in a friendly way, I guess... she's always busy.. and such. And that Kurosaki hardly lets Karin go anywhere so.. I guess I uhh" he gulped "Miss her..?"

Red was smeared all over his face as he turned away, embarrassed.

Rangiku sighed and headed towards the chair staring at the ground. Looking up at a confused Toshiro, she patted the space next to her and motioned for him to sit down.

"Matsumoto... whats.. wrong?"

"Nothing...much.. its just that.. I haven't seen Aizen much lately..I miss him like, shit."

Toshiro cringed. He liked this woman as a friend but he just couldn't understand why a girl like her would like a bastard like Aizen Sousuke. He always had this feeling that Aizen was up to no good.

He looked up into the sky. He'd only had 4 women he'd ever been close to. One was his granny who took care of him ever since his parents passed away.

Two was Hinamori, who he had always loved as a sister, and now she'd started ignoring him.

Three was Matsumoto, a busty woman who was always in his class and always happened to be group with him for projects class, and everything.

She was a really nice woman, although she was annoying most of the time, she could be serious when needed and he was grateful she was there.

Now she couldn't see through Aizen's glasses and was about to be led the wrong way.. perhaps.

The last was of course, Karin, a tomboyish figure who loved football. She was of course the only one who'd ever kicked his butt during this football.

She always had this fire around her, and unlike other girls who'd try so hard to woo him, she was different. She threw playful insults at him all the time, but was nice as well, that was probably why he lik-

Wait, what am I thinking? Hitsugaya thought. "Ughhhh" he sighed, slapping his head.

"What's wrong? Hitsugaya?"

"Nothing. You said Aizen would be back at lunch yeah?"

"Yeah.."

"Then hopefully you'll see him, I'll train you longer tomorrow, take today off.." he muttered, turning on his heels and walking away from her.

"THANKYOUUU!! TAICHO FOOTBALL MASTER!!" and she leapt up, heading back towards the student headquarters.

**

* * *

  
Chapter 4 Preview:  
**  
He didn't reply.

As she looked his direction, finally spotting the gangsters in the corner who all had their eyes glued to him, he strolled out swiftly, pushing Rangiku off him.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Yes I know it did get very random towards the end, but I really didn't know how exactly to continue it. If anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to tell me.

Please, **REVIEW! xD**


End file.
